


Everything's Better With Bunnies

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Blanket Meme, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to "Placating Rabbits".  Written and posted with permission.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everything's Better With Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Placating Rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21144) by aravistarkheena. 



> This is a sequel to "Placating Rabbits". Written and posted with permission.

Kon stuck his head into Zatara's room and glanced around warily. The magician was off taking care of some magical hijinks, but who knew what kind of traps he might have left? His rabbit was in the middle of the floor, curled up in a pale yellow baby blanket. Kon took a cautious step into the room, then another. The blanket had tiny pictures of bunnies on it and looked very soft. The rabbit's nose twitched as it blinked up at Kon with little red eyes.

"Hey, Bunny," he said, crouching down and holding out a handful of rabbit treats. The rabbit sniffed at them and began to nibble, tickling Kon's hand with his whiskers. Kon smiled and reached out with his other hand to scratch between the rabbit's long, soft ears.

"What are you doing in my room?" demanded a voice angrily, making both Kon and Bunny jump. Bunny hopped away to hide under the bed, while Kon flew off the floor, then landed again, feeling sheepish. He held up his free hand.

"I'm just hanging out with your rabbit, man," he said. "I--"

"You shouldn't have come in here without permission!"

"I _know_ , I'm sorry. Look..." He sighed and bit the bullet. Not meeting Zatara's eye, he said, "I wanted to apologize for what I said about your rabbit. I was out of line and I'm sorry."

Zatara scowled at him. "What were you feeding her? Her diet is very--"

"Relax, man, they're okay." He held out his hand, displaying the last few treats. "Tim gave me some treats for her from the stash in his belt."

There was silence for several seconds, and Kon couldn't help but glance at Zatara's face. What he saw there gave him pause.

Zatara wasn't sneering, or scowling, or curling his lip. Instead, his eyes were wide, and he was actually *blushing* a little. "Tim keeps treats for Bunny in his _belt_?" he said.

Kon grinned at him. "Yeah."

"Oh." He blinked once, twice, and seemed to shake himself. With a dramatic sigh he waved a hand at Kon and said, "Well, I suppose you learned your lesson. Sdrow eb enog!"

Frowning and blinking, Kon stared at him. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I got rid of the writing on your face, you idiot," said Zatara impatiently. "What do you think?"

"Oh! I'd forgotten about that." Kon touched his face and ducked into the bathroom, examining himself in the mirror. "Thanks!"

Zatara huffed, his eyes narrowing. "I'll have to do something more memorable next time. Now, would you mind getting out of *my* room?"

"Sure." Kon glanced down at his hand. "Um, Zatara?"

"Oh, what *now*?"

"Can I give the rest of the treats to Bunny?"

Zatara didn't say anything for a moment, he just turned away. "Oh, very well," he said finally, lifting a hand in a careless gesture of permission, his back to Kon.

Kon crouched down by the bed, holding very still and waiting. After a minute or two, a twitching nose and whiskers peeked out of the darkness. Bunny hopped forward and began to nibble at the treats again. Very carefully Kon lifted his other hand, stroking between her ears with one finger. Kon chuckled as she tickled his palm again. The room was silent, and Kon glanced over, surprising a bemused and reluctant smile on Zatara's face. He started to smile back, but Zatara's eyebrows snapped together and his face quickly took on his usual disdainful expression.

"Are you *quite* finished?"

"Yeah." Kon gave Bunny a last pat and stood up, brushing his hands together.

Zatara glared at him. "You needn't get crumbs all over my floor," he snapped. "Now, if I could have a little *privacy*...?"

Kon just shrugged and went to the door. "See you around, Zatara."

"All too soon, I'm sure," said Zatara snidely, and shut the door smartly behind him. Kon grinned to himself and went to find Tim.


End file.
